Llorar Por Un Hombre
by Verhur
Summary: Bellatrix es una mujer independiente, fuerte, con carácter, insensible... pero... ¿y si en realidad eso fuera tan sólo un espejismo?


Bueno, este es mi primer Fan Fic de malos malotes y prácticamente un One Shot (porque sólo constará de 2 capítulos). Como me apetecía hacer un Fan Fic del lado oscuro de la fuerza (esto de que ayer vi Stars War es MUY malo) pero poniéndolo más bien cercano al lado blanco de la fuerza. Pnerle sentimientos a esos personajes que Rowling no les pone y, prácticamente, darle un poco vuelco a la historia.

Bueno, como todos sabrán y ya hasta lo tengan memorizado: ninguno de los personajes es posesión mía, sino de Jotaká Rowling, la Warner, y todos los capitalistas que le han querido sacar provecho al mundo de Harry Potter.

Asi que sin más dilación aquí tenéis el primer capítulo de Llorar Por Un Hombre (título HORTERA, pero a ver... el horno no está para calentarse más). Os pediría que me pusieses Reviews y toda la pesca. Pero sino quereís por mí igual xDDDDDD

Ahora si que sí:

Chapter 1.

-Bella… Bella- decía una voz siseante en su oído. Esta hacía que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaran. Esa boca estaba tan cerca de su oído-. ¡Despiértate!

-¡Joder! Me he dormido- contestó la mujer

-Normal, anoche no paraste ni una vez de gritar y gemir- le dijo la voz abrazándola en sus brazos. Se estaba tan bien allí. Se sentía protegida, amada. Aunque sabía que esto último era solo de su imaginación, ya que él nunca amó a nadie y nunca lo hará.

-Señor yo…- se dio la vuelta Bellatrix, pero el hombre que estaba en sus espaldas le puso un dedo en la boca y no la dejó hablar.

-Bella, Bella, Bella… te he dicho que me llames Tom-. No lo podía creer. Voldemort seguían insistiéndole en que le llamara Tom, en que le llamara por su nombre de muggle.

-Pero… pero… señor yo…

Pero el Señor Tenebroso la interrumpió con un suave y tierno beso. Nunca le había hecho eso después de una sesión de cama. Lo único que hacían era eso, follar. Y después si te he visto no me acuerdo. A Bellatrix no le importaba. Era el precio que tenía que pagar, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que poco a poco se estaba enamorando de él. Y no sabía por qué. Nunca le correspondería, nunca. Y eso asustaba a Bellatrix. Le asustaba porque se sentía a gusto, segura, con él, se sentía en su mundo. Pero el Señor Tenebroso dejó de besarla.

-Bella, se te hace tarde. Te vas a tener que ir.

-Pero señor… digo, Tom, no tengo ganas- y era cierto, Bellatrix no estaba por la labor de dejar allí al Señor Tenebroso. No podía abandonarlo así.

-Bella… otra vez será- y diciéndole esto se levantó de la cama, se puso una bata y salió de la habitación.

Bellatrix se había quedado sola. No sabía si aguantaría hasta esta noche la necesidad de que su amo la poseyera. Pero… ¿acaso ella era una ninfómana¿Acaso necesitaba de un hombre para vivir? Bellatrix siempre había sido una mujer muy independiente y muy fuerte. Pero había que reconocer que a esa edad (21 años) no era fácil. ¡Y encima se había enamorado de un hombre que nunca la correspondería! Sólo les unía la marca tenebrosa y los orgasmos de cada noche.

Bellatrix no pudo aguantar quedarse allí más, mirando la cama, la mesilla de noche y la puerta del cuarto de baño. Sin Tom… oh¿acaso pensaba en llamarlo Tom? No podía ser… Bueno, sin Voldemort la habitación parecía como en realidad era: pequeña, fría, con poco amor en el aire… ella se había conformado con eso, e incluso menos. Nunca había sido romántica y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora con su amo. No. Pero… la habitación le parecía cuando estaba con el Señor Tenebroso más acogedora. Más cálida, más brillante. ¿Pero qué coño le estaba pasando¡Estaba pensando en cosas románticas! No, no y no. Ella era Bellatrix Black, no se podía enamorar ni ser romántica.

Estaba enfurecida, y sin decir nada cogió su capa se vistió y salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo. Nunca iría más allí, no. Nunca, o por lo menos no hasta que no se le hubieran aclarado las ideas. Necesitaba hablar con su hermana, aunque bueno… después pensó que quizás no era el mejor momento. Se estaría follando todavía a ese condenado llamado Lucius Malfoy. No lo aguantaba¡estaba mancillando a su hermana! No sabía con quien hablar.

Caminó unos pasos más y se apareció en su casa. Se hizo el desayuno lo más rápido posible.

-Definitivamente se lo contaré a mi hermana. ¡Me importa una mierda que interrumpa en sus trabajos manuales!

Y diciendo esto cogió un pergamino y cuando estuvo dispuesta a escribir se paró. ¿Qué le iba a contar¿Qué se acostaba todas las noches con el Señor Tenebroso y creía que se estaba enamorando¿Qué todas las noches se lo montaba 4 o 5 cinco veces con él?

No, no. No podía decirle eso a su hermana. Nadie sabía nada acerca de su relación con el Señor Tenebroso. Y mejor que fuera así. Nadie se podía enterar de aquello. N-a-d-i-e. Aunque, de todas formas, el Señor Tenebroso nunca estuvo, está ni estará enamorado de ella. Si la matasen nunca sentiría él nada. No se moriría cuando se enterara. Tan sólo pensaría que había perdido una acompañante de almohada. Para Bellatrix aquello era muy duro. Se estaba desmoronando sin darse cuenta. Se estaba comiendo la cabeza por… por… por el primer hombre que le había dado cariño (N/A: entiéndanla, la pobreta… estaría falta de sexo, y necesitaría carne en barra). Joder, se estaba enamorando sí. Pero… ¿por qué ahora? Si se llevaba viendo desde hacía 1 año o más con el Señor Tenebroso por las noches…

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin cesar y la sal que transportaban le hacía que le escociesen las mejillas. Necesitaba dormir, en efecto. Aquello sería una pesadilla. Y después de horas se levantaría en el cama con su amo. Pero… ¿Qué coño decía? Ella no era una romanticota sensible. No se podía derrumbar así por un hombre… no… no…

Pero Bellatrix no puedo pensar más en nada. Se había quedado dormida.

Le despertó un sonido martilleante. Aun tenía el surco que habían antes recorrido sus mejillas. Miró por toda la habitación y encontró la fuente de ese sonido. Era una lechuza que llevaba un mensaje.

En él ponía:

_No te puedo prometer que cambiaré. No sé si podré hacerlo Pero sé que eres todo lo que quiero._

_No puedo decir que no te haré llorar ni que voy a ser sincero. Ni te puedo prometer que en el futuro sea perfecto. Pero… el futuro es lo de menos. No puedo decir que voy a estar allí cuando más me necesites, pero puedo intentarlo si lo pides._

_No voy a decir que cuidaré de ti, ni siquiera sé cuidarme, aunque creas que no. Es posible que sea yo quién necesite que lo salven._

_Pero te quiero más que a nadie De eso estoy seguro, por mucho tiempo que pase_

No sabía quién podría enviarle eso. Era… tan simple… ¿Qué…¿Estaba llorando por una simple nota? Pero… pero no era una simple nota. Era de alguien especial. Su aroma, su forma de escribir su… Era él, lo presentía. Le dio la vuelta al pergamino y allí estaba. Una nota para ella:

Bella, esta noche ven antes. Te necesito.


End file.
